Yard and garden chores typically involve moving items from one area of the yard to another or simply require storage. For instance, if an individual wanted to do gardening, the individual may take various utensils such as limb pruners, weed removing devices, fertilizer, insect treatment, and so forth. An individual may systematically carry each item or more compactly carry such items in a small utility wagon. There are numerous types of wagons on the market, each having enlarged wheels, an area for carrying multiple items, and typically a seat formed along the top of the wagon where the individual can use the wagon as a portable seat or perform in the various yard and/or garden functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,247 discloses a portable stackable wagon assembly having a main compartment with a removable tray. The stackable wagon has a lid that doubles as a handle, the lid being a rigid structure that inhibits pulling of the wagon in a closed position. For instance, if the wagon was used to transfer leaves, dirt, fertilizer, and the like and open top would be allow the wind to disturb the contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,049 discloses a wagon assembly having a main compartment to accommodate the carriage of items and materials used in gardening and lawn care. A rigid handle structure is connected to one end of the wagon body and has a pair of generally opposed surfaces that can be moved between a seating position wherein the handle structure extends waywardly with respect to the wagon body structure and a range of operating positions wherein the handle structure extends forwardly with respect to the wagon body structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,720 discloses a wagon assembly for use in gardening and lawn care having a wagon body structure with a rigid handle structure pivotally connected to the forward end of the wagon body such at the handle structure moves between a stacking position and an open position for pulling purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,267 discloses a convertible wagon that includes a handle that can pivotally attached to a latch on the front of the wagon so that it may be pulled or it can be snapped in an upright position and to a locking assembly on the back wall of the wagon so that it can be pushed. The wagon includes a removable panel that separates passenger and storage compartments within the wagon body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,323 discloses a wagon assembly having a horizontal bed with wheels attached to sleeves extending downwardly from a frame. Upper ends of the sleeves are hollow to receive mounting posts affixed to removal sidewalls. The sleeves extend upwardly no higher than the bed of the wagon so that access to the bed is not obstructed. A manual pull rod is attached to the wagon and includes a generally arrow shaped pull handle designed to allow the user to pull the wagon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,979 discloses wheel barrel attachments for releaseably supporting tools having rod like handles and for storing small hand tools. One attachment comprises at least one generally L-shaped bracket having first and second legs. The first leg of each bracket is configured to be mounted on the wheel barrel frame beneath a tray, and the second leg is configured to extend upwardly along one side of the wheel barrel tray. A gripping clip for releasably supporting a rod like handle of a tool secured to the second leg of each generally L-shaped bracket. Another attachment comprises a box like enclosure mounted below the tray of the wheel barrel and having an opening in the end thereof facing the rearward end of the wheel barrel, for receiving small hand tools therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,296 discloses a mobile cooler having a container that is petitioned to form a cold compartment and a non-cooled compartment. A cover is mounted over the container to allow both compartments and further function as a small chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,761 discloses a utility cart having two pairs of wheels allowing the cart to be tilted in both directions on respective wheels by means of a collapsible loop handle with an angled cross bar. The utility carts may be stacked or nested within one another, with either the handle extended or collapsed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,903 discloses a utility cart having a tool handle holding the device firmly holding lawn and garden devices to the side of the utility cart. The device consists of one or more clips that are disposed below the rim of a bin of the utility cart and may be integrally molded from a suitable plastic material. Each clip is deformable within an elastic limit so that a tool handle may be inserted forced into the clip wherein it is held with the clip, upon elastic contraction of the clip, by a tool retaining flange and a tool retain lip. Removal of the tool handle from the clip is effected by removably forcing the handle out of the clip whereupon the clip deforms sufficiently to allow the tool handle to pass between the tool retaining flange and the tool retaining lip.
What is lacking in the art is a multi-purpose wagon having a storage bin that can be placed outside the wagon and includes a strap handle to flexibility for pulling of the wagon in a variety of positions including hands free.